


Changing Room

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy pulls Damian into the room and fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon (on tumblr):  
> can you do damian and mindy hot sex scene ? but something really dirty please ;)

With Damian, Mindy always feels comfortable with trying anything new with him. It’s not like she’s in love with him and vice versa -but they’re getting there- but it’s more like he was her first and blah blah blah connections.

Their mutual trust for each other and friendship leaves them both comfortable and open with their relationship. (After getting past their faked mutual dislike for one another.)

So when she pulls Damian into the changing room of a family friendly store and locks it behind her as she leans against it, the only thing that he does is raise an inquisitive brow at her.

He’s done it so many times that it’s practically normal at this point to feel like she wants to punch him or smash his face in between her thighs, either way one of those will end up with her feeling satisfied.

Mindy is already half undressed, having tried a few shirts before actually deciding to do something about him being bored on the other side of the door. Her blouse is hanging haphazardly on the designated hook beside them, leaving the blonde in just a bra and her uniform skirt (enrolling in the same high school as him courtesy of papa Wayne), knee highs and Mary Janes. She let’s him eye her body for a moment before pulling him close to her with two fists gripping the front of his school jacket.

His mouth, just a few centimeters from hers, breaths short staggering breaths, letting her smell the mint she had given him ten minutes ago. She leans up, bringing their faces even closer so that their noses brush against each other. The spark is there, the tension, the raw power of want and need. It’s something she knows won’t be lacking for a long time.

"I want you to get me off right here, right now. Think you can do that, Birdboy?"

"-Tt- When are you not horny?"

A smirk forms on her lips just as his eyes narrow down at her. If anything, it’s an order and a challenge all in one. Something the both of them like hearing her say.

Damian’s forehead knocks against her’s gently, skimming calloused and scarred fingers up her arms until one is gripping her neck and the other is cupping her head, cushioning her head from the wooden door when he crushes their lips together. Those fingers squeeze tight and tighter until she’s gasping in his mouth, reaching her own hands to cup his head in both hands. She makes sure that his hair is in between all of her digits, knowing just how silky they are and how much better the kisses are when she does so.

Mindy fucks her tongue into his mouth, fighting for control over the kiss as he continues to win her over with his rough treatment. Biting and scratching and tugging are her best weapons doing as much damage as he’s doing to her hair and neck.

The groan he let’s out is so small and quiet, far different than the ones that he usually gives her. The only way she hears it is when he pushes her away just a little, pressing her to the door as his head dips to kiss her collarbones, latching his lips there and drops his drops his hands in favor of grabbing her breasts to massage them gently.

Even as she gasps, her breath hitches, taking note on the gentleness of his touch this time.

"You’re getting good at -ah!" She bites her lip in favor of keeping quiet when he pulls her bra down under her breasts to roll her nipples.

Damian huffs into her skin, “You say that as if I wasn’t good already.”

Mindy snorts, tugging his head away to look at him, “Hate to break it to you, Damian, but you were on the lacking side when we first had sex. Although you have improved.”

She enjoys the wrinkle on the bridge of his nose with a quiet laugh, her shoulders shaking instead.

"Lies," he whispers fervently, reaching down with one hand to feel her under her skirt. Her little ego bruising becomes ineffective when Damian’s own smirk grows on his face. "I seem to recall you being wet, just as you are now, when I had my fingers in you the first time."

Damian pets Mindy through her panties for a moment, both of them relishing just how damp the cloth is, before Damian decides to sink down. His head slips from her fingers easily, leaving them bare and desperate for something to hold on to.

One zip later and her skirt falls to the carpeted floor of the changing room, draping her shoes until she steps out of the pool of fabric around her feet and spreading herself while doing so.

The cool air surrounding her when her panties slide down doesn’t faze her in the least. Mindy shifts her weight to one leg, propping the inside of her knee over his shoulder when he comes in close. When Damian kisses her inner thigh, she sighs.

She holds back a moan when Damian’s tongue sweeps over her, hot and wet and flat over everywhere, hands immediately pushing his bangs from his face and tugging. That smile, she feels it against her pussy, paired off with the pure mirth shining from his eyes.

Hands slip up, one grips her hip and locks her lifted leg to him as the other trails up her stomach and adds enough pressure to keep her as still as he wants her. Her lover continues to lick her over and over, making the burning in her body increase.

"Oh, Damian," she gasps quietly, biting her lip when his attentions focus on her clit. Mindy doesn’t realize it, having embraced the red flare that took over her vision, but when she does, she opens her eyes.

This time, her moan isn’t withheld, groaning loud enough to let their neighbors know just what is going on. The changing room mirror image of the two of them….

She can’t look away. The way Damian’s back looks, just kneeling in front of her with his face burried in between her legs, tasting and -oh. Now, now he’s fucking her, licking inside of her and tasting her. Mindy knows she can’t see the act from the mirror, but just seeing the little shifts in Damian’s broad shoulders and ass as he moves to get comfortable and continue pleasing her.

Damian’s nails dig into her skin, successfully into her hip, but she has to release his hair with one hand to cup his other hand on her stomach. He gets her meaning, grabbing ahold of it and bangs it into the door, successfully bending her arm and interlocking their fingers as he still eats her out.

She feels his nose nudge at her clit, breathing in then out with warm air that washes over. His tongue continues to fuck her in maddeningly slow strokes. Eyes tear away from the mirror to look down at his, which have never strayed from her face.

She knows exactly how she looks to him, blushing from arousal and blissfully frustrated, just as he likes her. Again, she feels that grin and if it weren’t for him pleasing her she would’ve done something about it. For now, she looks back at the mirror, letting her shivers control her body before the long spinal scar on his back catches her eye.

It’s one of the things she likes about him, that scar. One can’t even imagine how many times she’s traced over that scar; fingers, tongue, teeth, lips.

A wicked grin full of teeth forms. She takes her foot that’s hanging and trails her big toe over the scar ridden area, trying to touch as much of the scar as she can, and the result is instant and glorious.

His groans vibrate into her, forcing one out of her own throat as she throws her head back. It’s a tiny shift of his head to the right and suddenly it’s intense and now she’s bucking into him, pushing his face on her.

"Damian!"

Her body shudders and shakes with the beginnings of an orgasm, and she doesn’t hold back, thrashing and curling her toes against his back, mouth falling open with an unrestrained moan coming out as he takes her over the edge.

Even after, when she’s pliant and relaxed, he’s still at it, cleaning her up as much as he can before he decides to stand up and pin her properly to the door to keep her from sliding to the carpet due to boneless legs. One leg around his hip, both arms wrapping around his shoulders. Every shaky breath she takes ends up with her chest rubbing against his.

Damian’s head drops as they both listen to her, mouthing hickey’s into her skin as she tries to recover.

When she does have enough air to properly talk, Mindy says, “What are you waiting for? Fuck me.”

"We’re not doing that here," he answers into her skin, "I prefer more secluded areas for that."

Mindy snorts, her body shaking from quiet laughter this time. “We’re already half undressed AND you got me off,” she pauses when Damian pulls back to give her one of his signature looks.

The blonde shrugs, “Besides, it’ll make the video a lot longer than it is if we end it right here.”


End file.
